


Carol Danvers is the Kind of Person Who Gets into Cars with Strangers

by roguewidow97



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Marvel 616
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Republic City, superheroes as benders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewidow97/pseuds/roguewidow97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For frostbite883 on tumblr, who requested a crossover in which Asami drove Carol to her girlfriend's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol Danvers is the Kind of Person Who Gets into Cars with Strangers

Carol hated the rain. She hated it even more than could be expected of a firebender. And she never hated it more than when it ambushed her out of the blue- no pun intended- like it had today. This morning the sky had been crystal clear, not a cloud in sight. There was no way she could have known. A voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Captain Rogers reminded her that she could have listened to the radio, which would have told her that she should bring an umbrella, but she brushed that thought aside after taking a moment to be weirded out by the fact that Rogers was officially in her head, admonishing her like he was her father. She was over the moon about being invited to join his elite all-benders team, but it was sort of taking over her life at this point. Case in point: she was running down the nearly deserted street in the pouring rain, 20 minutes late to her girlfriend’s birthday party. Jess was going to kill her.

But it wasn’t her fault! Really! The team practice had ended up going way later than it was meant to... The team was a little bit of a mess, to be honest. There was a lot of tension, which resulted in a lot of arguments. To be honest, Carol was pretty sure it was mostly sexual- the tension, that is, not the arguments. Although, the way Captain Rogers leaned into Stark when they were arguing was almost obscene. Y’know, Carol could probably do something to help them with that...

Just as she had started musing on ways to make Stark and Rogers admit to their undying love for each other (for the good of the team, of course; if she had to listen to one more of their weirdly sexual disagreements, she would probably break and murder them all) she was distracted by a car pulling up next to her. She tensed, ready for a fight. The deluge meant that just about no one was out, and a nice car pulling approaching in an empty street was likely to bring trouble.

A delicate, porcelain hand pushed the passenger door open.

“Hey, don’t freak out. I just thought you looked like you could use a ride.”

Carol was surprised both by the voice and the person it belonged to. She had expected some greasy mobster- instead, she was greeted by one of the most elegant women she had ever seen. The woman was about her age, with long, charcoal hair, creamy skin, and ivy eyes and... Well, if Carol thought about anything below her face, she would start having some urges that were entirely inappropriate for someone who has a girlfriend. There was also something vaguely familiar about the woman, but Carol couldn’t put her finger on what it was, and it was hard to belief that she could forget such a striking woman.

“No offense, but attempting to pick up a random stranger on an empty street rings a few warning bells. You could crazy serial murderer or something. For all you know, I could be a crazy serial killer.”

“You’re not just a random stranger, actually. I know you- or, well, I know of you. You’re on Captain Rogers new team, right? You’re Carol. I’ve seen you fly- you really know your way around a Sato plane. I’ve never seen someone else handle one so gracefully. I’m a big fan.”

“How do even know about any of that? I was under the impression that it’s still under wraps.”

“My company is the one supplying all of your fancy gadgets.”

“You work for Sato Industries? Aren’t you a bit young to be on a project that big?”

“Hey, don’t judge me by looks. Speaking of which, you look like a half-drowned rat. Just get in the car; you can continue interrogating me from the passenger seat. I feel terrible sitting here, all dry and comfortable and warm while you stand out there shaking.”

“I am not shaking,” Carol grumbled, but she got in the car anyway. It still probably wasn’t the wisest move, but Carol wasn’t one to let a little thing like that stop her. Besides, she was curious now.

“So, you know my name, but I still know yours.”

“Asami,” the woman said as she started the car again.

“Just Asami? No last name?”

“I’ll let you figure out that part for yourself. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t got it yet,” Asami replied with a secretive grin.

Carol thought back to what she already knew about this woman. She was young, beautiful, and vaguely familiar. She was wealthy enough to afford a car, and a pretty nice car at that. She (sort of?) worked for Sato Industries, and she had to be pretty high up, since she knew about the team. Someone that young but that high up in such an important company would have to be pretty well known...

“Oh God, you’re Asami Sato, aren’t you?”

Asami just smiled in reply.

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You’re in the paper practically every other week. God, I can’t believe it took me so long to figure it out. That’s just embarrassing.”

“To be fair, I’m probably the last person you expected to meet on an empty street in the middle of a storm.”

“Yeah, about that... Why did you pick me up in the first place? And where are we going?”

“Like I said, you looked like you could use a ride. And we’re going to your girlfriend’s place. That’s where you were headed, right? It’s her birthday, right?”

“How could you know any of that?”

“I’m the head of one of the most powerful companies in Republic City. It isn’t that hard to dig up basic information like that.”

“Why, though?”

“You caught my eye,” Asami replied with a smirk. Before Carol could push anymore,  she added, “And it looks like question time is up. We’re here. I’d love to continue our conversation, but I know you wouldn’t want to be any later for such an important event. And I should really get home, too. I wouldn’t want to make my girlfriend jealous.”

Carol wanted to push the matter, but just then the door to Asami’s place was thrown wide, exposing the light and noise inside, and a tall, curvaceous figure stepped out, her features obscured in the dimness of the street.

“Danvers,” she called. “How long are you planning to make us wait?”

Carol sighed.

“Well, have fun at your party. I look forward to seeing you again... I’m sure it’ll happen soon.”

“Yeah,” Carol muttered as she got out. She was still more than a little confused and suspicious.

“Seriously, Danvers! Danni crawls faster than this!”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I was at a super-secret super-awesome meeting of super-people while you were babysitting, Monica,” Carol teased as she walked up to the door. She could hear the sound of the car taking off behind her.

“No, she’s actually jealous because you have the most wonderful, forgiving girlfriend in the history of the universe,” Jess said, stepping up behind Monica. “A girlfriend so wonderful and forgiving that she’s not even mad you’re twenty minutes late for her birthday party.”

“Well, my girlfriend definitely is something to be envied for,” Carol replied as she took Jess into arms. “For so very many reasons. Happy Birthday, babe,” she murmured into Jess’s neck.

Monica shut the door behind them as they all moved into the living room, warm and bright and filled to the brim with all their favorite people.

“So, who was that whose car you were in?”

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me when I tell you...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's actually interested in this AU, I might make it a series. This is the set-up for a longer story line I have in mind, but I don't want to spend a lot of time working on it if no one wants to read it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, and I suck at editing, so if there are any glaring issues, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
